


Superheroes with super problems

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: SheZow
Genre: Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Superhero problems. Guy is going trough some... changes and really needs answers. If he dosent find them his identity could be on the line. On problem, if he falls asleep he turns into Shezow.





	

Shezow was tired. Guy Hamdon was tired. Two equally tired people trapped in one entity was exhausting. 

The day for Guy had started with a surprise math quiz(that he hadn't studied for because he was busy saving the day no-less) then a game of dodgeball with the 10th graders who obliterated them. Some technicality with their bus so he and Kelly(Maz was sick that day) had to walk home ( She went to her friends house which was less than a block away) so he walked home alone. After the four block walk he trudged to his room upstairs. 

As soon as he laid down on his bed, He got a weird feeling in his gut, and before he could do anything he transformed into Shezow. Her day would not be much better. Two small scale villains teamed up and attacked and that's way outside the skill level of just him. Maz may have not had powers but he and Kelly contributed to the victory of their battles. 

Not to mention he's tired. Maz wasn't there. He hadn't realized how much he liked having a sidekick around. Sure he had been given some extra strength and energy as the super heroine, but the under laying exhaustion crept up on him. Instead of the usually banter he was quick to wrap things up and more frustrated than usual with his mind operating on less than a few nights of full sleep.

He once again made it home, collapsing on his bed,changing back after muttering a tired 'She-yeah' and falling asleep almost instantly. 

-|- 

When Kelly got home from school she was a bit surprised to find the place empty. Her dad would still be at work and there was the possibility that mom was out shopping. But where was her brother? She almost hated to admit how much she worried about him these days, with Shezow work taking up a lot of his time.

She checked the kitchen and living room then went upstairs. There was a lump under the covers of Guy’s bed and she pulls it back. "Shezow!". She exclaims, face morphing into shock. The super hero sits up whirling around at the sudden scream.

"What? What's going on?".Guy mumbles his voice heavy with sleep and his hand hovering above his utility belt. His eyes settled on Kelly and he visibly relaxed. "Kelly". He said with a yawn." What are you doing in my room?". He rubbed at his eyes, brushing hair out of his face.

‘Hair?’ Flashes through his sleep hazed mind. Sure he was letting his hair grow out a bit but it was no where near close enough to be in his face. His eyes widened for a moment as he realized that, no, his hair was definitely NOT that long. "What the heck". He said under his breath. He looked down and spotted the pink gogo boots, miniskirt, and the rest of the Shezow signature outfit before leaping off the bed and examining himself in the mirror. 

"Kelly why am I Shezow?". He asks, panic creeping into his voice. "I don't know, you tell me. I came home and found you like this". Guys tenses up. "That means...dad could have saw me! She-yeah". He quickly transforms back into himself. “That would’ve been a disaster. What if mom walked in! Whatever's going on, we're have to figure it out!".Kelly says. She has her problem solving face on and Guy swallows nervously. 

"I hope so. Cause if we don't my secret is super toast".


End file.
